EXPERIENCIAS
by Afrodita
Summary: Una alumna relata sus experiencias en Hogwarts (contiene sexo) [TERMINADO]
1. Primera noche

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
1. Primera noche  
  
Querido diario:  
Hola, me voy a presentar, a lo largo de este quinto curso tendré este diario para contar todo lo que me ocurra. Mi nombre es Venus, tengo casi 15 años y llegué a Hogwarts hace 5 años, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que pertenecía a Slytherin, así pues soy una serpiente y orgullosa de serlo. Reconozco que reúno las cualidades para ser una Slytherin, soy fría, calculadora, inteligente, las normas me importan una. en fin que no me importan nada.  
  
Desde el primer día que llegué me fijé en dos chicos, en los dos chicos más guapos, atractivos y deseados de Hogwarts, ellos van a un curso más que yo. Malfoy va a Slytherin igual que yo, y me guiña un ojo siempre que me ve por la sala común o por los pasillos, pero él tiene a miles de chicas detrás de él, no creo que se fije en mí. Luego está Harry, él es de Gryffindor. una pena la verdad, porque esos ojos verdes, ese cuerpo que tiene me vuelve loca. Cuando me cruzo con él en algún corredor me mira con curiosidad, pero gira la cabeza porque sabe que soy una Slytherin.  
  
Este año he notado que las miradas de los chicos son diferentes, ellos me observan cuando paso y siento que me desean, he de reconocer que mi busto ha aumentado, y mi figura se ha estilizado, haciéndome menuda pero con un buen cuerpo. Tengo el pelo color negro como la noche, muy largo y con leves ondas, los ojos morados-violetas muy llamativos. Soy pálida y mis manos son delicadas y frías. Mi cara ha perdido el toque infantil, aunque sigue teniendo leves dejes de inocencia lo que me hace muy atractiva para el sexo opuesto.  
  
Bueno, voy a contar lo que me pasó esta primera noche después de un verano fuera del colegio.  
  
Era ya tarde y yo seguía aún en la Sala Común de Slytherin leyendo un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca esa misma tarde, he de decir que soy una devoradora de libros, y me encanta leer, me paso horas perdida en el mundo de las fantasías de los libros.  
  
Entonces noté la presencia de alguien tras el sillón negro de cuero en el que me había sentado. Me giré lentamente y contuve la respiración al ver que detrás de mí estaba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, mirándome calculadoramente con esos ojos grises que tanto me gustaban.  
  
Yo sin cortarme me planté frente a él y le dirigí una sonrisa sincera, él me respondió, por primera vez vi una sonrisa verdadera formándose en los labios de aquel muchacho.  
  
Sentí que se acercaba a mí, la distancia entre nosotros disminuía, y cuando sus pies tocaron los míos le miré directamente a los ojos, él me miró también y cambió su expresión a una más seria, y entonces comenzó a bajar la cabeza, y sus labios quedaron pegados con los míos.  
  
Estaba cumpliéndose uno de mis sueños, sin poder creérmelo, le agarré fuertemente por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia mí con pasión y deseo, él hizo lo mismo, acercándome hacia él cogida por la cintura, sentía como sus manos me acariciaban y su lengua se movía juguetonamente dentro de mi boca. Yo le seguí acariciando la espalda y de vez en cuando el pelo, removiéndoselo.  
  
Nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados, nuestras respiraciones se hacían entrecortadas, y ambos estábamos cegados por el deseo, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que llevábamos mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo, deseando besarnos.  
  
Comenzó a dar mordisquitos en mis labios, mientras una de sus manos se movía en dirección a mi trasero, una parte que les gustaba enormemente a todos los chicos.  
  
Comenzó a acariciarme tímidamente como si temiese que yo le iba a apartar bruscamente, al no hacerlo, y ver que yo le atraía más hacia mí, siguió tocándome con más intensidad y seguridad, la otra mano comenzó a subir de mi cintura hacia mi pecho, y a través de la túnica comenzó a acariciarme. Yo bajé las manos y agarré su trasero, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo la parte delantera de él, sentí que se estaba excitando, y también me sentí excitar cuando metió su mano por dentro d mi túnica hasta llegar a mis pezones, que se estaban poniendo muy duros. Los tocó delicadamente mientras comenzaba a besarme por el cuello, yo emití un leve gemido, lo que le excitó realmente y acabó mordiendo suavemente mis pezones.  
  
Me cogió en brazos y me tumbó lentamente en el sillón más alejado y oscuro mientras seguía besándome y mordiendo de vez en cuando mis labios. Me terminó de sacar la túnica por la cabeza y miró con deleite como mi cuerpo subía y bajaba por la excitación, con la respiración entrecortada. Sentí que el bulto de la parte baja de su túnica crecía cada vez más. Me quitó mi sujetador negro y siguió besando y acariciando más libremente mis pechos. Se colocó sobre mí y con la otra mano, la que no utilizaba para pellizcarme los pezones comenzó a bajar lentamente por mi tripa, acariciando después mis muslos, y tocando mis braguitas negras que comenzó a bajar al ver que yo no le detenía. Siguió acariciando la parte interior de mis muslos, mientras yo sentía como me mojaba, nos besábamos apasionadamente, y yo agarré su túnica en un momento de arrebato y se la arranqué sacándosela violentamente por la cabeza, algo que le excitó muchísimo más.  
  
Me abrió un poco las piernas y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, acariciándolo intensamente, mientras yo gemía de placer, sin pensármelo dos veces, le baje los pantalones para dejar ante mí un miembro enorme, y sin más me lo introduje en la boca, dejándole asombrado, pero cuando comencé a chupar y sorber colocó una mano tras mi cabeza para indicarme el movimiento mientras cerraba los ojos de placer, y con la otra mano continuaba acariciándome mi entrepierna. Entonces cuando noté que se iba a correr, las venas de su pene se tensaron, y sentí como un líquido subía hacia su cabeza, él sacó su cosita y se corrió, sin mancharme.  
  
Me miró agradecido y volvió a besarme, ahora era mi turno, y sentí como firmemente me abría las piernas e introducía dos dedos de golpe, me hizo daño al principio, y el grito que pegué quedó amortiguado por uno de sus besos, el comenzó a meter y sacar frenéticamente sus dedos de mi vagina, mientras yo gemía cada vez más y más, y sentí que me iba a correr, así se lo dije, y el contento aceleró el ritmo, haciéndome que me viniese en un orgasmo que recordaría toda la vida. Cuando sintió que me corrí, sacó los dedos, y jugueteó con mi clítoris, mientras seguía acariciándome.  
  
Nos recostamos un momento besándonos, y entonces vi como él volvía a excitarse. Sin pensarlo, cogí su cosita con una mano y comencé a moverla con ritmo desenfrenado, el gemía de placer. Hasta que yo paré de repente, y el me miró con una mirada implorosa, a lo que yo me reí y él acabó también riéndose.  
  
Entonces me cogió y me abrió las piernas totalmente introdujo un dedo mientras lo movía como en círculos. Yo le agarré el pene y lo apoyé en mi vagina. Él me miró a los ojos y yo asentí, entonces me penetró, yo no era virgen y él tampoco, pero un miembro de ese calibre duele siempre. Me hizo daño, él al ver mi expresión de dolor, me comenzó a besar lentamente los labios, para tranquilizarme, mientras movía lentamente el pene introduciéndolo cada vez más. En una de esas sacudidas lo metió hasta el fondo, pegué un gritito. Él paró pero pronto comenzó a moverse, de dentro a fuera, yo estaba gozando y él también.  
  
Ambos gemíamos como locos, conteniéndonos para evitar que se despertasen los demás alumnos. Él me levantó y me sentó sobre él, que se colocó en el sillón, ahora era mi turno. Comencé a moverme a ritmos desenfrenados encima de él, sentía como le gustaba cada vez más, y cada gemido de placer suyo, me provocaba a mí un inmenso placer.  
  
Seguí cabalgando cada vez más violentamente, cuando noté que me iba acorrer, me agarré fuertemente a él, gritando bajo, y clavándole las uñas en su espalda, él por su parte también me agarraba por la espalda atrayéndome hacia él muy fuertemente.  
  
Entonces me corrí, y al decírselo, él me volteó rápidamente y me comenzó a penetrar otra vez él encima, yo no cabía de gusto, y estaba apunto de volver a correrme y así hice, ante la mirada feliz de él.  
  
Cada vez se movía más rápido, los dos sudábamos muchísimo, yo pensaba que era imposible que un chico durase tanto, y le sentí agitarse cada vez más, iba a correrse, nuestros cuerpos totalmente unidos, se movían al mismo compás. Cuando yo alcé la cadera y el arremetió con fuerza sentí como se corría dentro de mí.  
  
Quedamos los dos extasiados y nos dormimos después de habernos puesto las túnicas, en aquel sillón alejado. 


	2. Segundo día

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Black Darck Lady: Me alegro de que te gustase, pues es el primer fic que hago de ese estilo, ok ya cambie lo de para menores de 17 jeje. Lo tenía por ahí porque no me atrevía a subirlo, pero bueno ahí está, y el siguiente aquí, es más corto, pero unas veces sale diferente que las otras ( Me pasaré por tus fic, y te dejaré algún review para decirte mi opinión ;)  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
2. Segunda día  
Me desperté temprano y sentí sus brazos alrededor mío, no le iba a dejar que me rechazase como había hecho con tantas otras, así pues, me levanté y le dejé durmiendo sólo como un angelito.  
  
Fui a mi habitación y sin hacer ruido me duché y me vestí para bajar al Gran Comedor, cuando llegué había pocos alumnos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, vi a Harry, Hermione y Ron con ojos cansados, suponía que los muchachos tendrían entrenamiento de quidditch.  
  
Cuando pasé por delante de Harry, sentí su mirada en mi, así que me giré bruscamente para ver como bajaba esos ojitos verdes avergonzado, sonreí irónicamente y me senté en mi mesa. Pensé que podía divertirme un poco así que de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Potter, el cual parecía hipnotizado y no me quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
Nada más acabar de desayunar vi que entraba Malfoy respaldado por su habitual grupo de gorilas, me miró enigmáticamente, y yo aparté la vista como si no le diese importancia, sentí como eso le dejaba desconcertado y cuando se estaba acercando a mi, me levanté y me fui directa a mi primera clase del día.  
  
A la salida choqué con los Gryffindors y le dediqué un guiño a Harry, el que se quedo desconcertado y pidió explicaciones a Hermione y Ron, eso era otra parte que me gustaba de él, lo inocente que era, y en ese momento me propuse el reto de seducirle.  
  
Las clases fueron normales, y al salir de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para ir a cenar al Comedor, una mano me agarró con fuerza y me metió en un aula deshabilitada.  
  
Vi ante mí al mismísimo Malfoy, que me seguía agarrando fuertemente, le pedí que me soltase y así hizo. Me preguntó que por qué me había marchado esa mañana sin decirle nada, a lo que yo respondí encogiéndome de hombros y dándole un apasionado beso, le pilló de sorpresa, pero sabe disimular muy bien, y pronto le tenía acariciándome el cuerpo.  
  
Yo me separé d él y me dirigí hacia la puerta dejándole atónito nuevamente. Se puso delante de mí para cortarme el paso y me preguntó qué mosca me había picado, le dije que tenía hambre, a lo que respondió: "¿no soy yo comida suficiente?"  
  
Me hizo gracia esa contestación, así que le dejé que volviese a abrazarme y besarme, me llevó al final oscuro de la clase, y me tumbó en el suelo frío mientras me besaba por el cuello. Sus manos se introdujeron rápidamente por mi túnica y me acariciaban poniéndome la piel de gallina.  
  
Yo le empecé a besar la oreja, cosa que le puso muchísimo, y así de repente me sacó rápidamente la túnica y se la quitó él también ante mi asombro.  
  
Se puso sobre mí y comenzó a moverse haciendo que su miembro excitado rozase con mi clítoris. Me quitó la ropa interior y me hizo abrir las piernas, y colocó su pene a la entrada de mi vagina, y lo empezó a mover en círculos, y a frotarlo contra mi clítoris, realmente me estaba excitando, sentí como me mojaba, y sentí su sudor al agarrarle su ancha espalda y atraerlo hacia mi, mientras nos besábamos fogosamente.  
  
Él ahora me acariciaba el pecho con ambas manos, mientras seguía besándome y frotándose contra mi vagina, y sin previo aviso introdujo su pene, yo di una leve sacudida al no esperármelo y él me susurró al oído: "Te gustan las sorpresas, yo sé dártelas"  
  
Esa frase hizo que me corriese y él sonrió mientras comenzaba a moverse más aceleradamente. Agarró mis brazos y los puso tras mi cabeza, sujetos suavemente con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra recorría con la punta de los dedos mi cuerpo y se detenía en especial en mis pezones. Seguía besándome el cuello y penetrándome cada vez con más velocidad.  
  
Ya no sentía el frío del suelo, nuestros cuerpos se movían rítmicamente en el suelo, emanando un ligero sudor.  
  
Le miré a esos preciosos ojos justo cuando me iba a correr por segunda vez, y él me devolvió una intensa mirada en la que noté como estaba gozando y que estaba realmente concentrado en darme placer.  
  
Le sonreí y el me respondió, acto seguido apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras cerraba los ojos y sus músculos se tensaban más, sabía que se iba a correr, y yo lo que hice fue volverle a chupar la oreja, dándole pequeños mordiscos que le hacían gemir de placer.  
  
Finalmente nos corrimos ambos en un orgasmo prolongado, y él quedó derrumbado sobre mí, mientras yo le seguía besando tiernamente la cara y él respiraba agitadamente en mi oído.  
  
Cuando nos hubimos repuesto nos levantamos y nos vestimos sin dejar d mirarnos. Antes de salir del aula se me acercó y me dio un beso tierno y despacio, en el que le sentí recorrer mi boca con su lengua.  
  
Luego me fui al Gran Comedor, donde sonreí descaradamente un par de veces a Harry y me fui después a la Sala Común de mi casa y me dirigí a la cama.  
  
Estaba exhausta, ese condenado de Draco me había dejado totalmente agotada, así que no tardé en dormirme. 


	3. Tercer día

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Black Darck Lady: Buenas, aquí está el 3er capítulo, espero que te guste. La chica no tiene amigos serios, se lleva con sus compañeros de casa, pero como todo Slytherin no son amigos realmente, y ella es muy convenida, así que únicamente requiere de su compañía cuando la apetece, menos con Taylor, qué es el único amigo serio que tiene. Y Draco. mmmm ami me encanta jaja.  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
3. Tercer día  
  
Me despertó la voz de Sylvia gritando, ella es la chica que duerme al lado de mi cama, es la envidia de muchas muchachas, es alta, rubia de ojos azules, buen cuerpo y muchos de los chicos babean por ella, lo que pasa es que es demasiado superficial y algo repipi.  
  
Me levanté perezosamente y la empecé a atacar verbalmente, me dijo que me girase y entonces comprendí que la había hecho gritar, al lado de la puerta de la entrada estaba Taylor, un chico de mi mismo curso y con el que suelo cruzar algo más que palabras interesadas, creo que es el único que de verdad me importa en todo el colegio.  
  
Me acerqué a él, mientras Sylvia gritaba que no podía entrar y que saliese inmediatamente, los dos nos miramos divertidos y salimos del cuarto. El pasó delante sacudiendo la cabeza, gesto típico suyo, así se despeinaba más el pelo negro que tenía corto y de punta-despeinado, no pude dejar de evitar fijarme en que tenía un culo magnífico.  
  
Me preguntó dónde me había metido ayer después de clase, yo le sonreí y puse cara inocente, entonces el rió y me dijo: "No preguntó más. jeje" Sabe perfectamente como soy en algunos temas, algo en lo que coincidimos, pero en él es normal, es hombre.  
  
Pasamos por delante de Malfoy que trataba de zafarse de Pansy, que no paraba de acercarse a él. Yo le miré y me reí ante su mirada de desesperación con esa muchacha.  
  
Salí de la Sala con Taylor, fijándome en que Draco había reparado en la presencia de mi colega, al que miraba entornando los ojos calculadoramente. En el camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar le pregunté a Taylor qué opinaba sobre y Harry, me miró divertido y me dijo que era un reto conquistar a ese estúpido que no sabía lo que era una chica. Yo le dije que era adorable esa faceta de él, y me dijo irónico que si hubiese sabido que me interesaban los chicos inocentes en esos temas se me habría mostrado como tal para que yo le enseñase. Nos reímos un rato y yo le di un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa vi a Harry desayunando solo y a Hermione y Ron que se hacía carantoñas mientras salían por la puerta. Sonreí para mis adentros, al final esos dos habían dado un paso adelante, ya iba siendo hora. Me despedí de Taylor cuando vi que Harry abandonada el Gran Comedor mirando el suelo.  
  
Le seguí por los pasillos, todavía quedaba tiempo para la primera hora de clase, hoy me había levantado pronto, supuse que Potter iría a entrenarse. Salió y se dirigió a la caseta donde estaban las cosas del equipo de quidditch, cogió su escoba y salió al campo, pronto se bajó y se volvió a la caseta donde yo entré después de cerciorarme de que no había nadie más y cerré la puerta tras de mí silenciosamente.  
  
Escuché como abrían la llave de agua de las duchas de los vestuarios y vi como Harry se desprendía de la túnica, entonces fue cuando me vio, me había acercado a él y había hecho ruido para que se fijase en que no estaba solo. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que le estaba viendo desnudo, pero yo me acerqué tras él cuando se había girado y le rocé dulcemente la espalda, sentí como su piel se ponía de gallina, le pedí que me mirase, y cuando lo hizo le besé intensamente.  
  
Corrí la cortina de la ducha y me deshice de mi túnica también, luego empujé un poco al confundido Harry para que me dejase espacio bajo la ducha. Sentí como sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo sin creérselo, le puse la palma de la mano en el centro de sus abdominales haciéndole que se encogiese por un escalofrío, y con la otra mano comencé a rozarle los costados de su bien formado cuerpo, haciendo que él cerrase los ojos y se apoyase con respiración agitada en la pared.  
  
Su pelo le caía mojado en todas direcciones haciéndole muy atractivo, continué besándole y viendo como se estaba excitando, cuando se dio cuenta me miró como pidiéndome perdón y un poco desconcertado, a lo que yo respondí acercándome seductoramente a él y acariciándole cada vez más debajo de la tripa, hasta que llegue a la parte que le estaba trayendo problemas.  
  
Cuando le toqué ahí, Harry agarró la pared con fuerza, y yo de puntillas le dije al oído: "hazme tuya" y le besé. Entonces no aguantó más y se corrió. Me miró como pidiéndome perdón nuevamente y avergonzado miró al suelo. El agua le recorría todo el cuerpo, yo le dije que no pasaba nada y seguí besándole.  
  
Él comenzó a tomar más confianza y se decidió a tocarme, me agarró suavemente y me trajo hacia él, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por todo mi cuerpo a medida que Harry iba conociendo los secretos de una mujer.  
  
El agua le resbalaba por la cabeza, mojando sus labios cuando me besaba y en un momento me agarró y me subió apoyándome contra la pared. Yo entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura y seguimos besándonos, hasta que cogí su pene excitado nuevamente y lo puse en la entrada mi vagina, luego le dije que empujase y así hizo obedeciéndome.  
  
No tenía mucha idea así que tuve que guiarle al principio, pero pronto cogió el ritmo y ya no necesitó más indicaciones, se movía mientras me agarraba por detrás con un brazo y apoyaba su mano fuertemente en la pared en la que yo estaba apoyada.  
  
Yo tenía mis brazos rodeando su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mí para que siguiese besándose. Noté como su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada y me agarraba con ambas manos con más fuerza, para introducir su pene aún más, no se le daba mal para ser virgen.  
  
Él se movía aceleradamente, sin bajar el ritmo, y poniendo cada vez más velocidad, hasta que llegó el momento en el que se apoyó con ambas manos a la pared que había tras de mí y empujando con fuerza en una nueva sacudida se corrió echando la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Me bajó cuidadosamente y me enjabonó, acariciándome los pechos sobre todo. Yo hice lo propio, concentrándome en sus abdominales y luego nos quitamos el jabón entre los dos ayudándonos del agua que seguía cayendo insistentemente.  
  
Salió él primero de la ducha, para coger una toalla y mientras me extendía otra y yo me rodeaba en ella sin salir aún del hueco, sonó la voz de Malfoy: "¿Te estabas cascando una paja Potter?" y añadió divertido "he oído gemidos jeje". Entonces salí de la ducha mirando fijamente a Malfoy, al cual parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos. Oí como susurraba mi nombre sin poder creérselo y luego dijo: "Había oído como eras, ahora lo he comprobado." y después de decir eso se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, a medio camino se paro cuando me oyó decir "soy como tú Draco Malfoy" y sin girarse siguió caminando hasta que salió.  
  
Harry se me quedo mirando, mientras miraba alternativamente la puerta por la que acababa de salir Draco y a mi. Le miré y me encogí de hombros, él no sabía qué hacer, me observaba sin decir nada y luego se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo.  
  
Me acerqué disimuladamente a él y mientras le secaba el pelo con una toalla que acababa de coger le pregunté si estaba bien. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo "Acabo de perder la virginidad contigo, para mí eso es importante, pero he descubierto que para ti es solo un juego, ¿cómo quieres que esté?" Lo que dijo me dolió bastante, no podía ir jugando con todos los chicos como si se tratase de muñecos, y acababa de hacer daño a Harry, un cielo de chico que no me había hecho nunca nada malo. Solo acerté a decir "lo siento", a lo que él respondió arrebatándome la toalla de las manos para poder secarse solo.  
  
Me dio la espalda y empezó a buscar su ropa. Yo me senté en el banco de madera con la vista fija en el infinito, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir por primera vez en mi vida. Le oí farfullar molesto al no encontrar su calcetín y cuando se giró y me vio con la mirada distante se quedó totalmente quieto delante de mí, yo enfoqué la vista en sus ojos, que se enternecieron.  
  
Se sentó lentamente a mi lado y me dio un abrazo, besándome el pelo mojado. "Vas a coger frío" dijo mientras movía la toalla que tenía puesta para secarme. Se levantó para coger mi ropa, y me ayudó a vestirme. Yo sólo podía mirarle, nunca ningún chico había sido tan delicado conmigo. Cuando estuvimos los dos vestidos, me agarré a su cuello, abrazándole fuertemente hacia mí y dándole un beso en la mejilla, él respondió el abrazo y me dijo que sentía haber sido tan duro conmigo.  
  
Me acompañó a la puerta de mi primera clase y se despidió dándome un pico. Yo entré en pociones y me senté detrás de Taylor, que se giró y me preguntó qué tal me había ido, pero se tuvo que dar la vuelta antes de que yo respondiese porque Snape le estaba regañando.  
  
El día transcurrió sin complicaciones, en el intercambio de una clase me crucé con Draco, que me miró brevemente para girar la cabeza con un movimiento brusco, yo seguí adelante sin fijarme más en él, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi como le guiñaba el ojo a Sylvia.  
  
A la hora de la cena, en el Gran Comedor, Taylor escogió unos asientos que estuviesen lo más separados posibles de Malfoy porque yo se lo había pedido y antes de que Harry se acercase a saludarme, le expliqué lo que había pasado estos días con Draco. La mesa de Slytherin se puso a la defensiva cuando el Gryffindor más odiado llegó a su altura, los profesores se pusieron alerta y toda la Sala estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Vieron como se desviaba hacia donde yo me encontraba con Taylor, el cual se molestó al sentir que muchas miradas se fijaban en el punto donde estábamos.  
  
Cuando Harry hubo estado al lado mío, le dije si quería sentarse y él aceptó después de echar una rápida a donde se encontraba Malfoy que evitaba mirar a ese punto. Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando el Gryffindor empezó a comer con la Slytherin y hablaba animadamente con Taylor, el cual no estaba muy contento de su presencia, pero daba conversación al invitado para que no se sintiese del todo incómodo, eso sólo por hacerme un favor a mi.  
  
A lo largo de la cena, los alumnos miraban insistentemente, sin poder creérselo aún. Cuando acabamos me despedí de él y nos fuimos Taylor y yo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Taylor vino a mi habitación, aunque no se podía los Slytherins nunca hemos hecho mucho caso de esas normas, y Taylor y yo hemos pasado muchas noches juntos.  
  
Así nos quedamos dormidos mientras le contaba mis pensamientos sobre Harry y Draco y él me decía que me decidiese por quien me gustaba. 


	4. Cuarto día

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Disclaimers: o como se escriba. En este capítulo hay un poema que no me pertenece, es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.  
  
Isabo-Black: Si lo continuaré. Claro, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta, en este capítulo hablarán con Harry sobre Venus, porque no tienen muy buena opinión sobre ella.  
  
Black Darck Lady: Gracias por leerlo jeje. Que va!! Slash noo!! Esque ese género no me va. Si, Harry es muy mono jeje. Veamos que hace Venus en su cuarto día y veamos también si empieza a tener claro por quien se decide.  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
4. Cuarto día  
  
Me desperté de golpe porque una lechuza estaba dando con su pico la ventana que había entre mi cama y la de Sylvia. Pasé por encima de Taylor que aún seguía totalmente dormido con la boca abierta, lo que me hizo gracia. Traspase la cortina verde oscura y abrí la ventana al insistente animal.  
  
Cogí el sobre que iba dirigido según una caligrafía muy fina escrita con tinta verde y plata para Sylvia. La desperté y se la di cuando empezaba a quejarse de que aún era temprano. Yo me volví a la cama y me acomodé al lado de Taylor, mirando el techo y sin poder volver a dormirme.  
  
Mientras estaba pensando en Harry, oí el grito histérico de Sylvia, pensé en que esa niña no paraba de gritar, era agotador. Salí de la cama nuevamente y la pregunté qué narices le pasaba ahora. Ella me miró con esos fríos ojos azules en los que se veía que le faltaba alguna neurona, y sonriendo y agitando las manos me enseñó el pergamino que había en la carta que recibió.  
  
Lo cogí sin mucho interés y empecé a leer:  
  
"Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes su claridad suave me recuerda el trémulo fulgor de la mañana que en el mar se refleja.  
  
Tu pupila es azul, y cuando lloras Las trasparentes lágrimas en ella Se me figuran como gotas del rocío Sobre una violeta.  
  
Tu pupila es azul, y si en su fondo Como un punto de luz radia una idea, Me parece en el cielo de la tarde Una perdida estrella."  
  
Abrí mucho los ojos al reconocer el poema y ver quién lo había firmado:  
  
"De Draco Malfoy para mi inspiración: Sylvia"  
  
¡Su inspiración! ¡Pero si ese poema no lo había escrito él! La verdad es que me asombró que Draco conociese las obras de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, al fin y al cabo era un muggle español. Comencé a reírme cuando Sylvia me señaló la frase de Malfoy en la que la llamaba "inspiración" Se quedó mirándome sin entender y cuando la iba a decir que ese poema no era de Malfoy, sino que lo había copiado de un muggle, Taylor se levantó de la cama y Sylvia comenzó a gritar nuevamente.  
  
Estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto grito. Además de tonta era una puritana, con esa estúpida manía de que los hombres no podían entrar en nuestra habitación. Agarré al soñoliento Taylor que se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar la voz chillona de Sylvia que le decía que saliese o avisaría a Snape.  
  
Ambos nos fuimos a duchar, y quedamos en reunirnos en la entrada de la Sala Común, para bajar juntos al Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando estábamos subiendo unas escaleras oímos unas voces que nos resultaron familiares, estaban hablando en un rincón apartado, Taylor y yo nos acercamos sigilosamente, sin hacer el más leve ruido y vimos a Hermione, Ron y Harry hablando.  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraban nerviosamente, mientras que Harry tenía cara en la que se podía adivinar que estaba enfadado. Entonces se oyó decir a Hermione: "Harry, somos tus amigos, y nos preocupa lo que esa serpiente pueda hacerte", cambio su voz a una más dulce al ver la mala contestación que le dio Harry cuando me llamó serpiente. Hermione lo intentó suavizar con palabras más generales: "Tienes que entrar en razón, ¡comer en la mesa de los Slytherins! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Además, sabes, ella no tiene muy buena reputación entre las chicas" Se veía como Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, pero a causa del enfado que se iba incrementando: "Yo como donde me da la gana, y la mala fama será porque es diferente a vosotras, no se mete en la vida de los demás como tú" y tras decir esto se giró. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y Ron añadió: "Harry, no me parece bien que la hables así" Harry se encaró a su mejor amigo: "¿Por qué no os podéis alegrar por mi? Vosotros dos estáis juntos, yo también tengo derecho a estar con la chica que me gusta, iros a pelearos como siempre entre vosotros y dejarme a mi en paz". La discusión estaba poniéndose violenta, Ron se quedó molesto y le dijo con rabia: "Sabes Harry, ella por el contrario tiene muy buena reputación entre los chicos, y tú sabes por qué".  
  
Sentí la mirada de Taylor en mi, supongo que estaría examinando la cara que había puesto cuando disimuladamente me acababan de llamar "puta". Me contuve para no ir y partirle la cara a ese pelirrojo mete-narices en otros asuntos. Por otro lado, Harry se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dejando a sus dos amigos discutiendo entre ellos y echándose la culpa por quien había sido más torpe a la hora de decir las cosas.  
  
Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor vimos que Harry no estaba, así que supuse que se habría ido directo a su habitación. Terminé rápido y me despedí de Taylor que aún no había acabado. Salí a dar una vuelta antes de ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Una chica de Slytherin de séptimo curso me devolvió un libro de pociones de cursos avanzados que yo tenía y le había prestado.  
  
Seguí andando con dirección al jardín, me apetecía tomar un poco el aire frío de una noche de Septiembre. Cuando crucé las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras, me choqué con Malfoy, creo que lo hizo intencionado, y me tiró el libro al suelo. Me quedé de pie mirándole desafiadamente a los ojos mientras él trataba de ponerme su más profunda mirada de odio. Me reí ante ese esfuerzo, cosa que le molestó, y yo le dije que me recogiese el libro, él miró el ejemplar de pociones, era bastante extraño y difícil de conseguir ese ejemplar y se notaba que era viejo y estaba muy usado, él se extrañó de que yo tuviese ese libro pero pronto me miró irónicamente y me dijo que no lo recogería.  
  
Me estaban dando ganas de coger cualquier cosa y estampársela en esa cara de prepotente. La curiosidad le venció y finalmente preguntó: "¿Cómo es que tienes ese libro si de fijo no sabes ni leer?", ahora era mi oportunidad, me reí bajo y le contesté: "¡Oh! Me lo dice Draco Malfoy.que lee poemas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, ¡un MUGGLE!, y la mejor parte, los escribí haciéndolos pasar como si fuesen de él".  
  
Le había pillado y no me contestaba. Saqué mi varita y con un "accio libro" agarré el libro que había venido hacia mi y seguí para delante, empujando el hombro de Malfoy, el cual se giró bruscamente cuando pasé y me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia una pared, me di de espaldas y el libro casi se me vuelve a caer por la sorpresa. Le miré a los ojos mientras el seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre mis hombros, que chocaban con la pared. De repente se quedó quieto mirándome a los ojos y luego sentí como me acariciaba con la mirada gris hasta llegar a mis labios. La presión sobre mis hombros disminuyó y cuando hice que me soltase bruscamente se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso ligero.  
  
Yo estaba confusa, di una vuelta alrededor del lago y volví a la Sala Común, donde estaba Taylor hablando con algunos compañeros suyos, me acerqué y todos me saludaron animadamente, aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi actitud al llevar a Harry a comer a la mesa de Slytherin. Estuvimos hablando hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y yo me despedí y subí a mi habitación, entre sin hacer ruido, porque sabía que mis compañeras estarían dormidas, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al lado de mi cama a Malfoy, el cual salía no con una cara muy feliz de la cama de Sylvia.  
  
Se me quedó mirando cuando pasé por su lado sin hacerle caso, le dije que o bien se metiese en la cama de Sylvia o se fuese porque me iba a cambiar, me miró riendo irónicamente y me dijo que no vería nada más de lo que ya conocía. Le tiré el libro de pociones que aún seguía teniendo en la mano, el cual le dio en el pecho fuertemente y cuando iba a protestar ante esa actitud le dije: "Léetelo, que te gustará", y sin más comencé a descorrer la cortina para coger mi camisón.  
  
Pensé que ya se habría marchado, pero no me giraría ni por nada del mundo, soy demasiado orgullosa para volverle a ver la cara en ese momento. Me cambié rápidamente y cuando estaba metiéndome en la cama, sentí como me agarraban por la cintura y me empujaban para entrar rápidamente. Iba a decirle de todo cuando me tapó la boca y se coló él también en mi cama cerrando tras de él la cortina.  
  
Me puso el dedo sobre el labio para indicarme que no gritase y se me quedó mirando mientras recorría con la yema de un dedo mi camisón de seda china negra que me había regalado mi padre cuando vino de China.  
  
Yo no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle. Finalmente le dije: "¿Es que Sylvia no te da lo suficiente para que te quedes a gusto?" Me miró serio y luego sonrió para decir: "Mmm, sabes, ella no me ha dejado ni tocarle casi el culo". Me reí para mis adentros pero con indiferencia le dije: "Pues ese no es mi problema, ahora si me haces el favor, sal de mi cama" y me giré dándole la espalda.  
  
Creo que se quedó cortado al principio, pero pasado un minuto le sentí acercarse y me susurró en la oreja: "Lo eres todo para mí Venus, dame una oportunidad". Le miré incrédula, sin entender cómo me había dicho eso. Empecé a articular una palabra pero no sabía qué decir.  
  
Él se me acercó y me selló la boca con un beso. Me rodeó con sus brazos mientras me seguía besando delicadamente. Posó una mano sobre mi vientre, el calor de su mano traspasó la fina tela del camisón y sentí un cosquilleo por mi ombligo.  
  
Deslizó el tirante de mi camisón por el hombro, que besó varias veces. Él se quitó la túnica y se abrazó a mi para que le diese calor. Me terminó de sacar el camisón y estando en ropa interior comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo delicadamente cada rincón y encontrando puntos que me excitaban que jamás lo llegué a imaginar.  
  
Yo no estaba segura, pero empecé a acariciarle el costado sintiendo como le gustaba al verle cerrar los ojos, se parecía a un gatito que ronronea jeje. Me terminó de desnudar y se me quedó mirando agradecido todo mi cuerpo y volvió a darme placer besándome nuevamente. Cuando llegó al monte de venus, me abrió delicadamente las piernas un poco y comenzó a besar mi clítoris. Sentí como su lengua jugueteaba con esa parte y como me estaba mojando poco a poco, mientras yo gozaba él introdujo primero un dedo para darme más placer aún. Yo casi no podía evitar gritar del placer que me estaba dando. Pronto metió otro dedo más, yo no cabía de gusto, y se me escapó un pequeño gemido.  
  
Él paró y me miró sonriendo, yo le acaricié la cabeza en señal de que siguiese y no se deteniése, y sin tener que hacer o decirle nada más se agachó nuevamente y volvió a introducir os dos dedos. Comencé a moverme y agarré con fuerza la colcha porque no aguantaba más los gritos, mi respiración era muy agitada, moví las piernas porque el gusto que me estaba dando se hacía casi insoportable, pero él las agarró fuertemente abriéndolas un poco más para tener mayor acceso y sentí como estaba apunto de venirme.  
  
Cogí la almohada con fuerza y la mordí para evitar gemir y que mis compañeras se diesen cuenta, él al sentir que yo estaba apunto, incrementó el ritmo y comenzó a absorber y chupar mi clítoris con más vehemencia, mientras que sus dedos entraban y salían más rápidamente.  
  
Entonces intenté cerrar las piernas como acto reflejo al sentir que me iba a correr en un segundo, y él mantuvo firmemente mis piernas abiertas y no se detuvo aunque le susurré que no aguantaba más y que el placer me estaba matando. Volvió a incrementar la insistencia al chuparme y besarme e introduciendo sus dedos y justo cuando me iba a correr metió otro dedo más, lo sentí bien adentro y su lengua que jugueteaba con mi clítoris también la sentí, haciéndome que me corriese en un orgasmo impresionante.  
  
Cuando me corrí saco los dedos y dejó lamer tan insistentemente mi clítoris, mis piernas se relajaron un poco, y él relajó los brazos. Terminó de chupar un poco más y subió recorriéndome el ombligo con tiernos besos, pasando por mis pechos, en los que se entretuvo, mientras con una mano volvía a introducirme dos dedos y con la otra me acariciaba el otro seno, y fue subiendo con su lengua a mi cuello, mientras aumentaba la velocidad con sus dedos, realmente estaba disfrutando muchísimo y sentía como él se esmeraba en que tuviese placer.  
  
Me miró traviesamente y me besó, dándome primero pequeños mordiscos juguetones en los labios, para luego comenzar una lucha fogosa de lenguas.  
  
Él aún seguía con la ropa interior, le bajé los calzoncillos y acaricié su miembro que estaba muy erecto. Le hice sacar los dedos, y me puse sobre él, moviéndome de forma que mi clítoris acabase rozando su puntita y ejerciéndole un poco de presión, noté como le gustaba eso, porque pronto su respiración se hizo muy agitada y de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido, tuve miedo de que alguna se despertase, así que aplaqué sus ruidos mediante besos.  
  
Luego, cogí suavemente su pene y me senté sobre él lentamente mientras introducía su punta en mi vagina, él dejó escapar aire al respirar profundamente. Yo comencé a moverme solo con su puntita en mi interior, y cada vez a bajar un poco más para que se fuese introduciendo más pene, daba vueltas circulares, sentí que le gustaba así que no me detuve, y finalmente bajando de golpe introduje su pene completamente y me comencé a mover en círculos y de arriba abajo.  
  
Se agarró a la cama y tiró de las sábanas de las que yo había tirado antes, me comenzó a besar con intensidad, mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad.  
  
A medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía como nos besábamos para evitar que ninguno de los dos gimiese como teníamos ganas de gemir, y yo aceleré el ritmo, ayudada por él que subía su cadera cuando yo bajaba y me empujaba hasta el fondo agarrándome del trasero.  
  
Finalmente, me fijé en que él cerró los ojos y puso una cara que me hizo mucha gracia, estaba a punto de correrse y estaba gozando al máximo, al igual que yo. Así pues, se corrió y me agarró fuertemente hacia él, abrazándome y besándome delicadamente.  
  
Yo caí rendida sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobra su hombro, él tenía a la altura de mi oreja los labios, así que me empezó a soplar mientras me acariciaba el pelo delicadamente con una mano y con la otra me recorría la espalda.  
  
Nos quedamos dormidos cuando pasó un rato, después de habernos besado intensamente. 


	5. Cotilleos en Hogwarts

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Black Darck Lady: Jajaja tendré que hacer alguno con Sirius jeje, es que es tan guapo!!! Lo de los capítulos que tengo pensado escribir no se, no va a ser todo el curso claro está jaja serían demasiados. Supongo que unos cuantos más, te iré avisando cuando esté por el final. Que disfrutes este capítulo!  
  
Isabo-Black: Jeje, a los libros les falta una pizca de picardía jeje, pero bueno. esque es para todos los públicos. Aquí la continuación, espero que os guste.  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Black Darck Lady, por seguir el fic desde el principio, y también a la lectora Isabo-Black, gracias.  
  
Esto, alomejor os parece una rayada este fic, es que perdonarme pero estoy toda fumada jaja, bueno nada que aquí está. Que conste que no lo he escrito entero mientras estaba fumada jaja. MmMmM  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
5. Cotilleos en Hogwarts  
  
Me levanté de golpe y sentí los brazos de Draco alrededor de mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban pegados transmitiéndonos calor en esa fría noche de otoño.  
  
Miré el rostro de Draco, sus ojos grises que tanto me habían enamorado estaban cerrados, su tez blanca perfecta lucía inocente sin el respaldo de sus fríos ojos indiferentes. Me vino a la mente las palabras que me dijo anoche: "Dame una oportunidad." ¿lo estaría diciendo en serio? Entonces me acordé de Harry, yo no quería hacerle daño, y no sabía si era simplemente atracción física o sentía algo más por el Gryffindor.  
  
Malfoy se movió unos centímetros apretándome contra su cuerpo. No debería haberlo hecho, me empecé a arrepentir, a regañarme, a decirme que era una cría irresponsable que se dejaba llevar por los placeres.  
  
Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras seguía con mi tortura interna y cuando los abrí me encontré esos puntos grises que me perforaban intentando adivinar que pasaba por mi mente. "¿Qué te pasa?" dijo de forma fría. Me acordé de lo dulce que era Harry cuando se dirigía a mí, y un susurro con el nombre de "Harry." escapó de mis labios.  
  
Malfoy se incorporó bruscamente, llevándose parte de la manta que me cubría. Sus ojos eran hielos bañados en ira y odio, y escupió la palabra "Potter." desviando su mirada de la mía. Se inclinó pegando su cara con la mía y me empezó a soltar insultos sobre Potter.  
  
Miró hacia abajo y vio parte de mi cuerpo descubierto, se echó más para atrás, dejando de gritarme y se me quedó mirando, mientras una parte le decía que se quedase y su orgullo le alejaba de mi cama. Al final, como buen Slytherin dejó que su orgullo venciese a la pasión y a los sentimientos, y vistiéndose de forma apresurada sin mirarme siquiera salió por donde se había colado la noche anterior, con el mismo movimiento de serpiente que busca a su presa.  
  
Me giré y sin saber por qué empecé a llorar, hundí mi cara en la almohada para apagar los sollozos cuando la cortina de mi cama volvió a correrse, sabía que no podía ser él, él no volvería, así que no miré y seguí con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, si era alguna compañera de habitación ya se iría al pensar que estaba dormida y que habría tenido una pesadilla porque estaba encogida con la manta tapándome hasta el cuello.  
  
Pero entonces sentí el peso de alguien en el borde de mi cama y me susurró al oído "no llores, cuéntame que te ha pasado cielo", me giré al reconocer su voz y enterré mis lágrimas en la túnica de Taylor.  
  
Me acarició el pelo mientras subía la manta que se había deslizado un poco, y me susurraba consuelos, abrazándome delicadamente.  
  
Al final pude controlarme sin saber porque lloraba y le conté lo que había pasado a Taylor, que se había echado a mi lado escuchándome atentamente y quitándome alguna lágrima rebelde que salía de mis ojos.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Llegué a la primera clase del día: Historia de la Magia, ¡a quien se le ocurrió poner ese horario! Menudo chalado.no conseguí concentrarme en toda la clase, tenía toda clase de pensamientos en la cabeza, y el tono monótono del profesor, hacia que no bajase de la nube a la que me había subido a conversar conmigo misma.  
  
Desperté de mi ensimismamiento cuando una bolita de papel cayó sobre mi mesa, la miré y la abrí lentamente: "¿Sigues con es Gryffindor?, Dave." Vaya, Dave era uno de los chicos más monos de mi curso, desde que le vi me quedé prendada de su belleza, y me sentí muy a gusto conmigo misma, cuando a las semanas de empezar Hogwarts conseguí liarme con él, y mucho más orgullosa me quedé cuando a principios del año pasado había conseguido acostarme con él, nunca olvidaré esa vez, él perdió la virginidad conmigo, sonreí para mis adentros, me parecía divertido aquello.  
  
Luego volví a la nota, a releerla, Dave estaba interesado en saber si seguía con Harry, la mayoría lo consideraba un capricho pasajero, al fin y al cabo, los Slytherins utilizan a los de las demás casas como juguetes, y los chicos se reían al pensar que yo estaba manejando como una marioneta a Harry, mientras que las chicas me miraban celosas por jugar con ese trofeo tan cotizado.  
  
Me giré y miré dos asientos más a la derecha, ahí estaba Dave mirándome con esos enormes ojos color miel y apartándose el flequillo liso y rubio que caía de forma constante sobre su frente, ese gesto le hacía muy atractivo, y muchas alumnas suspiraban cuando se lo veían hacer por el pasillo.  
  
Me sonrió y me guió un ojo, menuda sonrisa que tenía, tan seductora, tan tentativa, le devolví la sonrisa y me fijé en mis apuntes, estaban en blanco, salvó algunos dibujos y algunos versos que había ido apuntando mientras pensaba.  
  
Acabó la clase, y recogí todas mis cosas rápido, antes de que Dave se acercase a mi, salí corriendo de la clase y me detuvo una multitud en el pasillo. Me abrí paso entre la gente, pata ver en el centro a Malfoy y Harry ambos con las varitas fuera y mirándose con desprecio, ira, en sus ojos se observaba que serían capaces de hacer mucho daño al contrario.  
  
Se miraban desafiadamente, mientras iban diciendo frases hirientes contra el contrario. Llegué justo para escuchar a Harry decir: "Te he dicho que no hables sobre Venus", a lo que sarcásticamente Malfoy respondió: "Vamos Potter, tengo todo el derecho de hablar sobre ella, oh el cabeza-rajada no acepta que los demás conozcamos a su 'novia'" una risa vino del grupo de los Slytherins.  
  
Harry alzó más la varita, poniendo a la defensiva a Malfoy, pensé que por qué no venía ningún profesor, así que decidí que quería que se callasen de una vez, adelanté un paso mientras escuchaba decir a Harry: "Lo que te molesta es que ahora no la tienes para ti, ¿es la primera chica que se te escapa Malfoy?"  
  
Ahí Harry dio en el clavo, Malfoy adelantó un paso peligrosamente, alzando la varita, yo terminé de avanzar y me puse cerca de ellos, les dije que cerrasen el pico y se dejasen de estupideces. Harry me miró sorprendido y Malfoy desvío la mirada de mí hacia Harry, y poniendo sonrisa irónica le dijo: "Si se me escapase no me la habría tirado anoche"  
  
Los que reían antes callaron, y el ambiente se hizo más tenso, aunque se veía la expectación de los alumnos al enterarse de semejante chisme, yo miré con boca desencajada a Malfoy, que tenía sus ojos como glaciares fijos en mí, y me dedicaba una mueca muy seria.  
  
La reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar, tiró la varita después de mirarme sin dar crédito y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy. Pero no llegó porque una mano con una túnica negra agarró por el cuello de la túnica a Harry.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta furioso por la interrupción pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Snape, que sonreía maliciosamente al pensar el castigo que le pondría, y mientras gritaba 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por intentar atentar a un alumno y otros 20 por estorbar y taponar el pasillo, y en cuanto a ti Harry, tu castigo es limpiar mañana las mazmorras después de la última clase.  
  
La multitud empezó a dispersarse murmurando excitada y mirándome de vez en cuando, y alternativamente fijaban su vista en Malfoy y Harry. Yo solo pude mirar a Harry y decirle: "Perdón"  
  
Me quedé de pie, mientras Harry me miró con cara dolida y me dijo: "¿Te das cuenta que desde que nos conocemos algo más me estás pidiendo perdón todo el rato por cosas que haces?" negó con la cabeza cuando yo abrí la boca para responder, se me acercó y me dijo: "Madura Venus" y se fue.  
  
Estaba en el centro del pasillo, la siguiente clase ya habría empezado, pero yo seguía sin moverme y únicamente quedaba Malfoy a mi lado, que parecía estar regocijándose con la escena, le miré con infinito odio, lo que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y le dije: "¿por qué has hecho eso?" empecé a perder los nervios "¿por qué lo has dicho? ¿por qué.?" no me dio tiempo a acabar, cogí del suelo la mochila y se la tiré con fuerza. Salí corriendo sin mirar si le había hecho daño, yo quería que le hubiese dado en plena cara y le hubiese roto algo. y seguí corriendo. Mientras corría empecé a llorar, de nuevo llorando.  
  
Llegué a la entrada de la Sala Común al decidir que no me veía con fuerzas de asistir a las demás clases. Entré sin serenarme, pensando que no habría nadie en la Sala, pero me quedé de piedra al ver a Dave sentado en el sofá y mirándome curioso.  
  
Se me acercó con sus andares característicos, en los que dejaba ver su porte de familia adinerada y de buenas costumbres. Cogió un mechón de mi pelo y mientras lo enrollaba me miraba: "La que has armado, no paran de hablar de ti."  
  
Entonces reparó en mis lágrimas contenidas: "Una Slytherin no debe llorar y tú lo sabes" y se inclinó para quitarme con los labios alguna lágrima que caía. Yo cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto de su labio agarrando mi lágrima.  
  
Sentí sus manos calientes en mi cintura, y como me atraían hacia él, yo no me resistí, me dejé llevar, ya la había cagado antes, ahora directamente no daría esperanzas a ninguno, mejor con todos, que sola.  
  
Me empezó a besar el cuello, y fue cuando me cogió de la mano y me subió a su habitación, me llevó a su cama, mientras me besaba apasionadamente y empezaba a deshacerse de mi ropa desesperadamente.  
  
Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y como su lengua me recorriese porque deseaba hacer eso durante mucho tiempo que se había aguantado. Le agarré de la nuca con ambas manos, mientras él me elevaba y yo enroscaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Seguía besándome y acariciándome el cuerpo, únicamente me quedaba la ropa interior de la que no se había deshecho todavía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y como respuesta descorrió rápidamente su cortina y me depositó en la cama. Se levantó para sacarse la túnica por la cabeza, y siguió recorriendo con su boca mi cuerpo.  
  
Yo bajé las manos y le quité su ropa interior, él se quedó mirando con deseo mi cuerpo, y fue quitándome lentamente el resto de la ropa, esta vez de forma lenta y deteniéndose para ir besando las partes que había dejado descubiertas. Me quitó primero el sujetador, y con ambas manos comenzó a acariciarme el pecho.  
  
Bajó una de sus manos para quitarme la última prenda negra que tenía, y dejándome sólo como vestido mi piel.  
  
Se volvió a levantar y se quedó de pie, por la parte del ancho de la cama, donde yo estaba tumbada, me miró con esos ojos en los que se veía lujuria. Su vista fue recorriendo el resto de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte prohibida, donde acercó una mano.  
  
Cuando yo estaba cerrando los ojos al esperar el placer que me empezaría a dar, él dijo: "Basta de tonterías, no aguanto más". Y me abrió las piernas un poco más fuerte de como que debería haberlo hecho, y acercándose a la cama se arrodilló quedando su pene a la altura de mi vagina.  
  
Él ya estaba bastante excitado, así que metió dos dedos para lubricar mejor, y entonces sacándolos al cabo d unos minutos, introdujo de una sacudida su pene. Pegué un grito, suerte que estábamos solos.  
  
Me miró como pidiéndome perdón y luego sonrió, mis labios también se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa. Volvió a dar otra sacudida, esta vez mi gritó fue más pequeño, era una mezcla de emociones, había sido demasiado violento al empezar, pero a cada sacudida yo gozaba más y más.  
  
Apoyó sus brazos sobre mis piernas mientras introducía y sacaba rápidamente su pene en mi vagina, yo estaba tumbada y rodeándole con mis piernas mientras él estaba arrodillado, posición que hacía que le sintiese completamente dentro de mi.  
  
Sus manos se movían acariciándome los muslos, y subiendo por el cuerpo para llegar a los pechos en los que se entretenía mientras besaba mi barriga. Cada vez iba más deprisa, y yo no podía evitar dejar escapar gemidos que se perdían por la habitación, mezclándose con los de él.  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió estimular mi clítoris a la vez, mientras introducía aceleradamente el pene, comenzó a tocarlo primero suavemente con los dedos, y luego más intensamente, haciendo que mis gemidos fuesen más fuertes y que le apretase más con las piernas hacia mí, por lo que su pene se introducía más al fondo, lo que le provocaba a él también dar pequeños gritos de placer.  
  
Paró de repente y se separó diciendo que paraba un segundo o se correría, no dejó de estimularme el clítoris. Me metió en la cama del todo y se puso sobre mí.  
  
De nuevo comenzó a meter y sacar con un ritmo frenético, le agarraba con fuerza la espalada, y el me agarraba por los hombros. Su boca junto a la mía amortiguaba los gritos que salían de ambas bocas.  
  
Bajó para entretenerse con mi cuello, y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, acariciando el cuerpo que le había estrenado el año pasado.  
  
Movía mi cadera acompasada a sus movimientos, de la mejor forma para que ambos sintiésemos el placer extremo. Entonces vi que venía y supuse por su cara que a él también le venía.  
  
Nos miramos con deleite sin que él se detuviese y cerramos los ojos a la vez cuando nos corrimos juntos, en un orgasmo que no se olvida fácilmente.  
  
Abrió los ojos respirando con dificultad y me sonrió, para después besarme en la boca lentamente, con su lengua rodeando la mía. Terminó de tapar mi cuerpo a besos y fue cuando nos levantamos los dos para mirar la hora que era.  
  
Nos despedimos con un beso largo, y de forma apresurada nos vestimos. Yo me reí de los pelos que se le había quedado y él me dijo que me los mirase en el espejo. Me fui riendo, y vi que los primeros alumnos que acudían a la Sala Común ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Subí furtivamente las escaleras y me metí en mi cuarto sin tener ganas de bajar a comer y durmiéndome justo cuando entraron mis compañeras de habitación susurrando cotilleos sobre mí que habían comenzado a circular por Hogwarts. 


	6. Harry, ¿amigos?

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
FalconB: Waow muchas gracias por tu review, soy mujer jeje. Pues me pasaré por tus historias, bueno yo quería que el fic no fuese lo típico sobre lo que se escribía, y está acabando ya. Me alegro de que te decidieses a dejarme un review. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir.  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
6. "Harry, ¿amigos?"  
  
Me levanté temprano y decidí ir a buscar a Taylor a su habitación, entre silenciosamente para no despertar a los demás, cuando iba hacia la cama de mi amigo oí una respiración fuerte en la cama proveniente de Dave, sonreí maliciosamente y cambié de rumbo.  
  
Llegué a la cama del rubio, y abrí silenciosamente las cortinas y de un salto me introduje en su cama tapándole la boca al despertarse él de golpe y asustado. Me reí silenciosamente de su cara y cuando le quité la mano me susurró: "¿Qué haces aquí?" le dije que había venido a despertar a Taylor, pero que había decidido despertarle a él primero.  
  
Me besó la mano con la que le había tapado la boca y sonriéndome me atrajo hacia él, para besarme dulcemente. Yo me recosté a su lado, mientras él se destapaba y se inclinaba hacia mí tentadoramente.  
  
Me acarició la mejilla y bajó con esa mano por el cuello para luego desviarse por el hombro y deslizarse a lo largo de mi brazo frío. Cuando estaba llegando a la palma de la mano me volvió a besar y pasó a bajar hacia el cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, yo le agarré fuerte la mano al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, tenía esa zona muy sensible y él sabía estimularla.  
  
Se separó y me miró unos segundos mientras comenzaba a desvestirme, yo le quité el pijama deprisa y él se puso sobre mí para empezar a hacerme suya, se movió primero despacio, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, incrementaba la velocidad, su rostro y su cuerpo estaba bañado de una fina película de sudor, me acariciaba el pelo mientras se inclinaba y me besaba por el cuello, los ojos, la cara, los labios y seguía su principal movimiento.  
  
Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, con la mano agarraba firmemente una de sus manos, dejando que la otra mano de él recorriese todas las partes de mi cuerpo que él quisiese, yo con la otra le acariciaba el bien formado cuerpo.  
  
Oímos ruidos de fuera, él no se paró aunque yo le miré como diciéndole que se detuviese que los demás estaban levantándose, él se inclinó hacia mi oreja y respirando entrecortadamente y soplando me murmuró: "Es Mike, él siempre se levanta el primero, los demás tardan más" y me plantó un besó en la boca, mientras decidió moverse aún más deprisa.  
  
Nuestra respiración era más agitada de lo normal al estar conteniendo los pequeños gritos que querían escapar de nuestras bocas.  
  
Cuando yo suspiré fuertemente, él encorvó la espalda al ver que se iba a correr, me agarró fuertemente atrayéndome hacia él y me besó justo en el momento en que sentí que se corría y yo con él.  
  
Se detuvo y terminó de besarme, luego se separó con una mueca y me volvió a sonreír mientras se entretenía con mi pelo. Se tumbó al lado mío mirando el techo y esperando a que su respiración volviese a ser normal.  
  
Me empecé a vestir mientras sentía su mirada atenta. "Voy a despertar a Taylor" dije como respuesta a esa intensa mirada. Cuando iba a salir ya de la cama me agarró por la cintura y se acercó a mí para besarme. Le despedí con una sonrisa y el me guiñó el ojo.  
  
Avancé rápidamente a la cama de Taylor y nada más abrir la cortina y verle despierto me tiré encima de él, el me agarró antes de que le aplastase la tripa y se empezó a reír al ver el puchero que hice al no haber conseguido aterrizar encima de él.  
  
Se sentó en la cama y cerró la cortina detrás de mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla de buenos días y de sopetón me soltó: "¿Te has acostado con ese?" dijo señalando con la cabeza la cama de Dave. Me encogí de hombros y le pregunté cómo lo sabía, "por qué es un bocas, nos lo contó anoche", me volví a encoger de hombros y él me dijo: "Aunque creo que te lo he dicho demasiado tarde, le has dado esta mañana algo más de lo que hablar con sus amigos." Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me respondió "los demás serán tontos, pero yo no estoy sordo cielo". Me sonrojé y él me miró divertido "Anda vamos a desayunar" dijo mientras se cambiaba.  
  
Bajamos y acabamos rápido de desayunar ante las miradas de los demás alumnos, salimos en dirección nuestra próxima clase y yo oía el pertinente sonido de los murmullos y las miraditas furtivas de la gente, me puso de muy malhumor.  
  
Llegué echando con una mirada matadora a clase de transformaciones y me senté al final de la clase dándome cuenta de que no tenía mi mochila, se la había tirado al estúpido de Draco ayer. Hoy sería un día de muchos castigos por parte de los profesores al no tener los deberes hechos.  
  
Sin dudarlo, los profesores me pusieron el doble de trabajo al no haber llevado los ejercicios. Y en la última clase de pociones decidí quedarme a hablar con Snape a ver si me podía ayudar, siempre me había caído bien ese profesor, aunque al resto no y había notado que yo no le caía mal del todo.  
  
Cuando toda la clase se fue, me acerqué a su mesa y le dije que había perdido la mochila, él me dijo que hablaría con los demás profesores, pero que para que me perdonasen los deberes extras debería limpiar el aula de pociones, yo acepté gustosa.  
  
Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a Harry por la puerta que venía refunfuñando, ya no me acordaba que el castigo de ayer era limpiar el aula de pociones.  
  
"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" me dijo cuando se decidió a hablar, mientras entraba en la clase. "Estoy castigada Potter, sino me lo hubiese dicho Snape no me habría gustado compartir castigo contigo", y me giré dejándole sorprendido. Al final decidimos hablarnos para dividirnos la clase en dos.  
  
Cuando yo acabé mi parte me quedé mirándole desde la puerta, al notar que no me fui se puso tenso. Me acerqué al caldero que estaba limpiando y le dije "Harry, tengo que hablar contigo".  
  
Harry suspiró y dejó el caldero apartado, se dio la vuelta y me miró diciendo: "Vale, dime", me senté encima de la mesa y balanceando las piernas al estar nerviosa empecé a hablar: "verás Harry, yo no quería que ocurriese nada de esto, no quería hacerte daño, lo único que espero es que algún día me perdones, sé que no me he portado bien y también sé que no he hecho las cosas correctas, pero al menos espero que algún día pienses en mí como una ¿'colega'?"  
  
Se me quedó mirando muy serio, penetrándome con esos intensos ojos verdes, su mirada esmeralda intentaba ver si yo estaba diciendo la verdad y al final acabó sonriendo y diciéndome "¡Te has enamorado de él!, menuda suerte la tuya, jeje, ven aquí tonta, claro que amigos" y me abrazó amistosamente, yo le sonríe intentando no pensar en lo que había dicho antes de decirme que podríamos ser amigos.  
  
Le ayudé a acabar su parte de la clase y salimos del aula bromeando ante la sorpresa de los que quedaban por los pasillos.  
  
Nos despedimos en un cruce y yo me fui directa a mi Sala Común, cuando entré me acerqué a Taylor, que estaba ausente a la conversación que los que le rodeaban tenían. Me senté a su lado y observé como Dave me indicaba que me acercase a él, miré a Taylor el cual me indicó con la mirada que fuese a ver qué quería, y me levanté para ir hacia donde se encontraba Dave.  
  
Atravesé el grupo en el que estaba Malfoy, recibí la mirada de odio de Pansy que se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Draco, yo sonreí para mis adentros y llegué ante Dave, el cual al estar a una distancia próxima a mi, me agarró del brazo y con fuerza tiró de mí para que me pegase a él y sin más me besó delante de todos. Yo me quedé sorprendida y reaccioné al escuchar la voz de Draco: "¡Eh Dave! Toma esto es de tu nueva conquista" y le tiró con fuerza mi mochila, Dave la agarró evitando que le diese en plena cara y luego mirando alternativamente la mochila, a mi y a Malfoy, me dio la cartera con delicadeza y sonriéndome, menuda sonrisa que tenía, me volvía loca, yo también le sonreí, y fue cuando oí un refunfuño de parte de Malfoy.  
  
Me volteé para mirarle y vi como apartaba la vista y se daba la vuelta bruscamente, me encogí de hombros y le dije a Dave que iba a terminar los deberes.  
  
Subí las escaleras sin darme cuenta que abajo se montó un pequeño revuelo al acercarse Draco a Dave y decirle con su mirada fría y de hielo y con odio en la voz susurrante como una serpiente: "No te acerques a ella".  
  
Yo llegué a mi cuarto y tiré la mochila sobre la cama, después me lancé detrás de ella, la abrí y saqué los libros para ver el estado en el que estaban, estaba todo colocado, se había roto el tintero, pero alguien había limpiado los libros y en algunos únicamente quedaba alguna pequeña mancha de color negro.  
  
Cogí los deberes y ví como alguien había escrito con caligrafía fina y elegante, con tinta gris brillante, algunas anotaciones sobre algunas palabras mal escritas o en los márgenes, y al final de los deberes de pociones había añadido un párrafo más para concluir.  
  
Impresionada empecé a pasar a limpio los ejercicios, ampliándolos con las anotaciones de Draco.  
  
Acabé y empecé los deberes que me habían mandado para hoy, evitando hacer los extras porque Snape me los había perdonado.  
  
Y agotada me fui a dormir después de un buen tiempo, cuando las demás alumnas empezaron a entrar en la habitación, no quería escucharlas preguntarme sobre Dave, así que cuando Sylvia empezó a preguntarme sobre Dave y más tarde acusadoramente sobre Draco, me hice la dormida para que me dejasen en paz. 


	7. La Venganza

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
FalconB: Gracias por el review, jeje. Bueno si descarté a Harry, quedan dos capítulos para que Venus elija con quien se quedará, por lo tanto este es el penúltimo, jeje ya queda menos!  
  
FaItH-Iris-SuKnI: Muchísimas gracias!!! Bueno me gusta ser detallista pero sin llegar a lo vulgar como tu bien dices jeje. Sí lo seguiré, aquí tienes el 7º capítulo.  
  
Isabo-Black: Aquí está la continuación! Gracias por decir que es excelente jeje. Bien y por leer también el 6º capítulo gracias, con respecto a ese review: amigos.. si relativamente, eso me deja que se puedan hacer más historias jeje al fin y al cabo los Slytherins no son de muy fiar, y Draco se portó, aunque eso a Venus le va a dar igual, porque le tiene que hacer pagar lo del pasillo. Bien bien, aquí está lo que tramó mi cabecita ;-)  
  
Black Darck Lady: Que review más largo!! Jeje. Bueno vayamos por partes, cuando se acabe este empezaré el de Sirius sisis y te incluiré! Quieres que te ponga con algún nombre especial o algún rasgo tuyo para la descripción? Si es así házmelo saber. Y con respecto a esta historia, ya queda menos para saber con quien se queda jeje. MmMm aquí viene la venganza!!! jaja  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews en serio! Os dedico este capítulo a todos los que me habéis dejado algún mensajito. Es el penúltimo, y bueno, aquí tendrá Draco lo que se venía mereciendo desde que abrió la boca en el pasillo. Que lo disfrutéis!  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
7. La Venganza  
  
Me levanté con la imagen de un Draco enfadado y a la vez sonrojado, avergonzado, ¿qué podría hacer para hacerle pagar lo que me había hecho? Había arreglado las cosas con Harry, pero al fin y al cabo tampoco importaba, porque pocas veces le vería, aunque por otra parte alomejor conseguiría que me ayudase en algo, eso el tiempo lo diría.  
  
Volví a pensar en lo que había soñado, me concentraba sin poder acordarme claramente qué es lo que había molestado tanto al frío e indiferente Draco Malfoy.  
  
Me senté en el centro de la cama y cerré los ojos para poderme concentrar, entonces mis ojos se iluminaron, en la cena tendría lugar la venganza, un plato muy dulce.  
  
Me duché rápidamente, tenía que empezar esa mañana a recopilar las cosas para preparar el final por la tarde, recordé que Draco me había dicho, una vez que estuvimos de confesiones, que le gustaba cantar mientras se duchaba. Así que fui rumbo al cuarto de baño de los de su curso agarrando a Taylor del pijama que me seguía con los ojos entrecerrados y sin entender a dónde le llevaba.  
  
Nos escondimos en la última ducha que parecía estropeada y la cortina estaba echada, nos apretamos un poco para caber, y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Iba a protestar pero entonces fue cuando oímos la voz de Draco cantando bajo mientras se desvestía y andaba en dirección a la ducha que había al lado nuestro, si se metía en esa ducha tendríamos un ángulo perfecto también para verle por el espejo, no me vendría mal, al fin y al cabo, nadie le quitaba de encima que estuviese tan bueno.  
  
Preparé un papel hechizado que sirviese de grabadora, y cuando se escuchó el chorro del agua golpear sonoramente el suelo de la ducha, puse el papel a grabar con un ligero movimiento de varita y un susurro de unas palabras.  
  
Draco comenzó a cantar más fuerte al sentir como la cascada caía de pleno en su cara, no cantaba mal el chico, pero aún así sería gracioso, pero al cabo de unos segundos de ducha en los cuales sus manos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, me fijé en que se estaba excitando.  
  
¡Eso si que no me lo cría! Luché contra mis instintos de ir y ayudarle cuando comenzó a masajearse lentamente el pene mientras aún seguía cantando. Su voz se quebró un poco al llegar con sus dedos a la punta, yo apreté el papel-grabadora contra la pared para que se oyese cualquier mínimo sonido. Taylor al oír y entender lo que estaba pasando se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes no había querido ver lo que estaba haciendo ese Draco como él mismo dijo.  
  
Entonces comenzó a mover la mano mientras seguía cayendo el agua, yo tuve que contenerme un poco, digamos que esa visión era bastante atractiva y deseosa, pero todo fuese por mi orgullo y por vengarme de él, ¿quién se creía que era? ¡Nadie manchaba mi nombre!  
  
Ahora cuando cantaba se escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y de vez en cuando paraba y dejaba escapar algún gemido. Taylor había dejado de mirar, para pasear su vista por mi cuerpo, mientras yo seguía mirando mordiéndome el labio la escena de Draco en la ducha.  
  
Ahora el canto de Draco se hacía más espaciado ya que estaba concentrado en no gritar y su tono de voz bailaba en algunas notas. Sentí de repente la mano de Taylor bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, le miré y me pidió permiso para seguir, yo volví a mirar el espejo y luego a él y le asentí, mientras seguía bajando su mano hasta llegar a mi parte baja, introdujo la mano por debajo de la túnica y me comenzó a acariciar el clítoris.  
  
Abrí más las piernas, y me giré hacia él, esta vez, me introdujo dos dedos cuando yo estaba de pie, y con el dedo pulgar seguía masajeando mi clítoris. Escuchamos como Draco había dejado de cantar y ahora solo respiraba fuerte, cerré las hojas de papel justo en el momento en que veía a Draco por el espejo correrse.  
  
Taylor me estaba besando el cuello ahora y yo vi como Draco se terminaba de duchar y salía silbando del cuarto de baño.  
  
Entonces Taylor me miró a los ojos y me besó, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, al fin y al cabo, Taylor había sido el chico con el que había perdido la virginidad y que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.  
  
Le rodeé el cuello con mis manos mientras él se deshacía de mi ropa, me dejó desnuda y luego procedió a desnudarse él también.  
  
Me dio la vuelta y sentí sobre mis pechos el frío tacto de la pared, luego sus cálidos besos sobre mi hombro me hicieron cerrar los ojos, él paso la mano por entre la pared y mi cuerpo y me siguió acariciando el bajo vientre.  
  
Sin previo aviso introdujo su pene por detrás en mi vagina, y comenzó a moverse mientras seguía besándome la espalda, el cuello, los hombros, el pelo. Yo apoyé las palmas de las manos en la pared y él de vez en cuando subía la mano que se entretenía abajo, para acariciarme el pecho, la tripa, mientras con la otra agarraba una de mis muñecas contra la pared.  
  
Estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que el agarró mis dos manos contra la pared en el preciso instante en que se corrió y yo con él cuando me volvió a tocar el clítoris.  
  
Me giró despacio para mirarme y me dijo: "No debería haberlo hecho pero me excitó el verte así cuando mirabas a Malfoy y no lo pude evitar, aunque no me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer" y me besó en la boca, ya no recordaba esos labios tan expresivos, esos juegos de lenguas que solíamos tener.  
  
Me separé y le miré a los ojos: "Yo tampoco me arrepiento, ha estado muy bien". Después de esto salimos muy aprisa del baño para ir cada uno a su baño y lavarse.  
  
Mientras le esperaba abajo vi como Malfoy me miraba desde su habitual asiento, y vi bajar a Dave, que al verme me besó, no era muy común dar muestras de afecto en nuestra casa pero bueno. Al cabo de unos segundos bajó Taylor, yo me despedí de Dave y miré sonriendo a Draco el cual no entendía porque tenía esa cara maliciosa.  
  
Fimos corriendo a clase de pociones donde entregué los deberes que había ampliado gracias a Draco. Las demás clases transcurrieron normales y a la hora de la cena, Taylor y yo bajamos nerviosos, ya había confeccionado la venganza, y esperaba a que ocurriese como lo había planeado.  
  
Cuando todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, una lechuza parda entró por la ventana y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, todos los alumnos miraban curiosos el destino del ave, que se paró enfrente de Malfoy y dejó caer un trozo de papel doblado.  
  
Draco lo cogió desconfiado, Taylor y yo nos miramos asintiendo. Entonces ante la expectativa de los demás Slytherins y alumnos de Hogwarts, Draco estiró el papel, al principio no pasó nada, pero de pronto se oyó la voz de Draco cantando 50 veces aumentada de lo normal, las mesas empezaron a reírse al reconocer al cantante y Draco rojo de ira y vergüenza intentaba desesperadamente cerrar el papel, le volcó el agua encima pero siguió cantando alegremente, y Draco se dio cuenta que en breves la voz se le iba a hacer más entrecortada debido a lo que había estado haciendo esa mañana en el baño.  
  
Se puso muy nervioso y empezó a decir hechizos en contra de ese papel, hasta que finalmente uno surtió efecto, justo cuando la voz se entrecortaba, la gente pensó que sería del cansancio. Taylor y yo nos encogimos de hombros, al menos había hecho el ridículo igualmente.  
  
Draco vio antes de que desapareciese el papel con el hechizo de fuego que había hecho, como en un borde con tinta rojo sangre ponía: "Con cariño, Venus".  
  
Vi que me miraba hecho una furia suponía que acababa de leer mi pequeño mensaje, Taylor miró la cara de enfado que tenía Malfoy y me dijo: "será mejor que corras cuando acabes de cenar", yo me reí y sonreí felizmente a Draco.  
  
Draco iba a levantarse justo en el momento en que Dumbledore mandaba silencio y se alzaba en la mesa de profesores: "¡Magnífico! Maravillosa voz señor Malfoy" y aplaudía ante la cara de ira de Draco, los demás alumnos también aplaudieron mientras reían. "Bueno" continuó Dumbledore "tengo el placer de anunciaros que mañana por la noche tendrá lugar una pequeña fiesta aquí en el Gran Comedor"  
  
Hubo muchos aplausos y más risas en las mesas dispersas por el Comedor.  
  
Cuando acabé de comer me levanté y pasé detrás de Draco intencionadamente, este se giró bruscamente y cuando me iba a decir algo, Dave apareció preguntándome si iría al baile con él, acepté gustosa y vi como Draco se daba la vuelta molesto y le decía a Pansy que irían juntos.  
  
Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tiré encima de la cama y pensé que era mejor que Draco hubiese destruido el papel antes de lo inevitable, pero aún así había sido gracioso y me sentía bien al haberme vengado en medio del Comedor, con todos los alumnos y todos los profesores mirando y escuchando, y además la intervención del director había sido graciosa.  
  
Me dormí pensando en la fiesta de mañana, tampoco tenía tantas ganas de fiesta, pero bueno al menos no me aburriría con Dave. 


	8. La Fiesta

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Silence-messiah: Muchas gracias!! Bien este es el último capítulo. Veamos lo que pasa y con quien decide quedarse Venus.  
  
Black Darck Lady: Buenas!!! A mi me gustan los reviews largos así que no te preocupes jeje. Que decirte, que muchísimas gracias por decir que tengo talento :-) Si es que Taylor es una monada al fin y al cabo jeje. Y había que vengarse de Draco y que más que cantando en alto para todo Hogwarts jaja. Este es el último capítulo, espero de veras que te guste. Y con respecto a Sirius, vale, Nox me gusta, aunque creo que le voy a situar en Hogwarts, el último año (aunque eso no está claro, puede que cambie de opinión y lo haga fuera de Hogwarts, ya veré), así que puedes ser perfectamente una alumna y no una prostituta jeje (o sino una ex alumna)  
  
Isabo-Black: Me alegro mucho de que te hayas reído jeje, y sip Dumbledore dio cierto tonillo de humor jeje. Harry irá con Ginny, al final solo confía en los de su casa jeje. Uyyyy muchas gracias por lo de excelente escritora jaja me pongo roja. Claro! Te avisaé cuando empiece el fic de Sirius MmMmM que rico está jeje.  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Gracias, bueno este es el último capítulo de este fic, pero haré otros fics de este estilo el próximo tiene como protagonista a nuestro queridísimo: SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
Amemait: Bueno esta historia llegó a su fin con este capítulo. Y con respecto a que se reformaría, puede ser, pero tampoco es mala chica por acostarse con quien le da la gana. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, y me alegro mucho de que la historia te haya gustado, y me siento alagada jeje.  
  
Este fic es un poco diferente a los demás, tiene algo de violencia en una parte. Es el último capítulo, DISFRUTARLO!!!! Os lo dedico a todos los que halláis leído el fic y me halláis dejado un review, muchísimas gracias!!!  
  
MIS EXPERIENCIAS  
  
8. La Fiesta  
  
Me despertaron las risas nerviosas de mis compañeras de habitación, habían sacado todo un repertorio de vestidos y zapatos y collares, y anillos, pendientes. y se los probaban ante el espejo y aceptando los consejos de las demás.  
  
Miré el reloj, hoy no teníamos clase, no entendía por qué se habían levantado tan pronto, sólo para "ponerse guapas". Entonces oí la conversación que tenían: "¿Sabéis con quien irá Potter?" dijo Sylvia, ante el silencio de las demás que alguna había mirado hacia mi cama para ver si estaba dormida, Sylvia prosiguió: "Va a ir con la pobretona Weasley, no se merece a ese chico es demasiado guapo para ella". "¿Y tú con quien irás Sylvia? ¿Con Malfoy?" dijo Elizabeth. Noté la mirada de furia de Sylvia: "No, él irá con la pesada de Pansy, yo iré con Zabini". Se escucharon suspiros y como las chicas decían que qué suerte tenía, que Zabini era muy guapo, así que cansada de tantas estupideces decidí salir a dar una vuelta, me levanté y me di una ducha rápida.  
  
Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Taylor hablando con Ariadna, una chica castaña clara, de ojos verdes y tez pálida, que estaba sonrojada cuando hablaba con Taylor, era compañera mía de habitación y era de las más agradables.  
  
Me acerqué a donde estábamos hablando y le guiñé un ojo a Ariadna cuando se fue, así que ella me dedicó una sonrisa. Taylor me cogió del brazo y me sacó de la Sala Común, acabamos cerca del lago, dando un paseo.  
  
Me entregó unos panecillos que había cogido esa mañana del desayuno y seguimos andando silenciosos.  
  
Nos sentamos en el césped, donde ya había algunos alumnos desperdigados debido al buen día que había amanecido. "Iré con Ariadna al baile" me dijo cuando yo miraba absorta el lago, "me parece bien, es la única chica que merece la pena de mi habitación para que vayas al baile" dije sin apartar la vista de las azules aguas, "eso no es cierto, podría ir contigo" entonces le miré ruborizada y le dije "mejor que no" el se encogió de brazos y solo dijo "lo sé" para tumbarse en el césped.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo cando oí la respiración lenta y profunda de Taylor, le miré y vi que se había dormido, sonreí ante la expresión de su cara y empecé a arrancar césped para romperlo en trozos mientras mataba el aburrimiento. En ese momento una sombra me tapó mi trozo de césped que intentaba arrancar, miré hacia arriba, zapatos limpísimos, pantalón bien planchado, túnica elegante, jersey y corbata puestas correctamente, ¡menudo cuerpazo!, porte de Slytherin y finalmente la cara, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Nuestras miradas chocaron y no pude definir las emociones que se mezclaban en sus ojos, ya no permanecían fríos e impasibles, sino que se mezclaba, la ira, el rencor, la venganza, la vergüenza, la humillación, el rubor. Nos contemplamos durante un rato hasta que le dije: "Espero que te gustase mi pequeño regalo", él había estado esperando que dijese algo de ese estilo, se agachó y quedó su cara a la altura de la mía, "ten cuidado Venus, a ti es fácil grabarte gimiendo, ¿qué tal con tu nueva conquista? ¿Dave? Pues eso, ¿qué tal se porta? ¿me dejará grabarte?" y sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Cogí y le di un bofetón, se quedó sorprendido, no había esperado esa reacción, pero pronto se repuso y su boca se curvó en una mueca de odio, me agarró la mano que le había golpeado y me empujó al suelo, luego sacó la varita y la mantuvo en alto, amenazándome y con la boca abierta como queriendo decir un hechizo, en eso que Taylor se despertó y dijo: "¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo Malfoy? Baja la varita imbécil"  
  
Draco se giró ahora apuntando a Taylor, vi que iba a decir un hechizo pero entonces se me escapó un "¡No!" y Malfoy después de mirarme se fue por donde había venido.  
  
Taylor se rascó la cabeza sin entender por qué se había ido tan pronto, y después de mirarme se encogió de hombros y se volvió a dormir. Yo seguí con la mirada el camino de Draco, no entendía a ese chico, entonces resonaron en mi cabeza las palabras de Harry: "¡Te has enamorado de él!" Sacudí violentamente la cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento, pero aún así no quité la vista del rubio hasta que hubo entrado en el Colegio.  
  
Al cabo de un rato de estar ensimismada, decidí despertar a Taylor para ir a Comer y luego a vestirnos para la fiesta. Taylor empezó a refunfuñar y no se paró de quejar hasta que entramos en el Comedor y vimos los primeros decorativos de lo que iba a ser esa noche, Taylor y yo nos miramos y nos reímos, que cursilería: las paredes estaban teñidas de blanco y rosa, habían flores amarillas, celestes y lavandas cayendo del techo, y el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores.  
  
Nos sentamos en nuestro lado típico y comimos lo que había frente a nosotros, nada más terminar nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y quedamos en vernos nada más vestirnos.  
  
Saqué mi vestido negro de terciopelo, y los tacones también negros que tenía. El resto de mis compañeras estaban histéricas y ya con los trajes puestos, maquillándose y haciendo los últimos "arreglos", porque más que nada el maquillaje les queda horriblemente mal, entonces me fijé en Ariadna, estaba bastante nerviosa, sabía que le gustaba Taylor desde que empezamos el curso, así que me acerqué para darla ánimos y ayudarla en lo que quisiese.  
  
Le pregunté cuál era su problema y me dijo que no acababa de decidirse, vi sobre su cama dos vestidos muy elegantes de color amarillo, y verde esmeralda, el primero pegaba con su pelo, y el segundo con sus ojos, pero yo me fui hacia mi baúl y le saqué un vestido blanco: "Toma, esto te realzará el color del cabello y los ojos contrastarán y llamarán la atención" Me miró agradecida y se embutió en el vestido largo, con él puesto parecía una virgen típica de película, la sonreí y la indiqué que se mirase en el espejo.  
  
Al verse reflejada se sonrojó y me agradeció que le hubiese prestado ese vestido, luego le ayudé a elegir unos pendientes largos con una perla al final y un collar muy sencillo, con una cadena de plata y en el centro un brillante. El pelo le dije que se lo dejase suelto que así la daría más aspecto de chica buena, nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír.  
  
"¿Por qué no te has puesto tú este vestido?" me preguntó cuando me vio poniéndome el negro, "Uy que va, chiquilla a mi no me va el blanco yo soy fiel al color negro, jeje". Cuando me hube colocado el vestido, que ceñía de forma exagerada las curvas de mi cuerpo, me acerqué al espejo. "¡Menudo vestido! Si vas enseñando toda la espalda" dijo Sylvia, con cara de envidia, cuando salió del cuarto y nos vio vestidas, ella llevaba un vestido rojo llamativo y los labios pintados también de rojo. La miré con indiferencia y volví a fijarme en el espejo, cogí el peine y me cepillé el cabello, aunque tuviese una apertura muy grande en la espalda, al tener el pelo tan largo, únicamente se me veía un trozo, después de que terminase la tela de mi trasero, al descubierto.  
  
Salí del cuarto con Ariadna colorada, bajamos a donde estaba Taylor, le vi dado la vuelta, así que le abracé por detrás, al girarse se quedó boquiabierto cuando nos vio vestidas así. "Cierra la boca tonto, que no te favorece" le guiñé un ojo y sonreí a Ariadna y les dejé a solas. Me giré para ver como Taylor se había levantado del sillón y con la mano en la cabeza miraba de arriba abajo a Ariadna, que si se ponía más colorada parecería el vestido de Sylvia.  
  
Sonreí al ver a mi mejor amigo empezar a intimar con una chica simpática, y estuve segura de que acabarían saliendo. En ese momento, alguien me agarró por la cintura y me besó el cuello. Me giré y vi a Dave, estaba muy elegante el chico, y me miraba con ojos fascinados. Sonrió después de hacer un examen exhaustivo y me acompañó a la salida para bajar al Gran Comedor.  
  
En el Gran Comedor ya había gran cantidad de personas, Dave y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las bebidas y cogimos unas cervezas de mantequilla. La gente iba llegando y la música empezaba a sonar alegre.  
  
Las parejas iban saliendo a bailar, y vi como Taylor llevaba a una radiante Ariadna a la pista de baile. Giré la vista y me encontré con la de Malfoy, me miraba acusadoramente mientras me recorría con su vista, sentí un escalofrío ante este examen al que me estaba sometiendo.  
  
Entonces sentí la mano de Dave en mi espalda, y me di la vuelta y me indicó la pista de baile, le agarré de la mano separando la mirada de la de Draco y me interné en la multitud que bailaba alegre.  
  
Pronto vi a mi lado a Draco y Pansy bailando, Malfoy no dejaba de mirar con infinito odio a Dave. Dave me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, y pegó su boca a mi oído, yo pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello inclinado, y sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por la apertura de la espalda.  
  
Cuando iba a llegar, alguien impactó contra nosotros, abrí los ojos que había cerrado y me encontré con Pansy que le preguntaba a Draco qué le pasaba y me miraba recelosa.  
  
Dave me dijo: "Ven vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿qué te parece el lago?" cuando iba a contestar, Draco se acercó, separándose de Pansy: "No, me parece que no vais a dar una vuelta". Dave miró sonriendo irónicamente a Draco que estaba ante él: "No me digas, no te lo he preguntado a ti Malfoy, acaso ¿estás celoso?". Malfoy me miró y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Dave: "Jaja, ¿de qué iba a estar celoso?". "Bueno, entonces si me permites, nos vamos" dijo agarrándome con fuerza del brazo y guiándome hacia la salida. Eché una última mirada a Draco, el cual se giró bruscamente y se concentró en los pétalos que habían en el suelo.  
  
"Quiero volver Dave" dije cuando estábamos solos al lado del lago, Dave me estaba besando y me llevaba hacia un rincón un poco oscuro. Me paré en seco y repetí: "Quiero volver". "¡Oh! Vamos, eso es aburrido, déjame entretenerte" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. "No Dave, no quiero, yo quiero volver a la fiesta", se paró y me miró inquisitivamente: "Muy tarde preciosa, ahora me toca divertirme a mí" y después de decir eso me arrastró al rincón mientras yo me resistía y me negaba. Me agarró de los brazos para que no soltase los manotazos que estaba dando: "¡Suéltame! ¡Para! ¡No! ¡NO!" aunque intentaba resistirme él era más fuerte y pronto quedé tendida en el suelo con él tocándome todo el cuerpo y obligándome a besarle.  
  
Al no poderme quitar el vestido lo rajó por un lado y lo subió por encima de mi tripa mientras yo seguía gritando y pataleando. Con un brazo me mantuvo firme en el suelo y con el otro se desabrochó el pantalón. Al acercarse a mí volví a gritar: "¡No! Por favor Dave ¡No!".  
  
Cada vez se acercaba más peligrosamente, y me tenía inmovilizada en el suelo, sus dos brazos agarrando los míos y su cuerpo entrelazándose en mis piernas que seguían moviéndose. "Venga Venus estate quieta, ¿quieres?" y se inclinó para volverme a besar, yo le mordí lo primero que pillé, creo que fue la mejilla, se enojó mucho y me pegó un bofetón.  
  
Iba a penetrarme, yo volví a gritar sin esperanzas de que nadie me oyese, y justo cuando estaba tan cerca de mí que ya podía sentir su calor, alguien le dio un puñetazo. Dave cayó a un lado tocándose el labio partido. Se subió rápidamente los pantalones y se enfrentó cara a cara con su agresor, yo me senté y me agarré las piernas mientras miraba lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Los dos chicos atacaron a la vez, y se empezaron a pegar, al final terminó yéndose Dave, que había acabado con la ceja y el labio partido y un ojo morado: "Quédatela para lo que sirve." dijo mientras escupía sangre al suelo y se iba hacia la entrada del Castillo.  
  
Draco se arrodilló enfrente mía: "¿Estás bien pequeña?", yo salté a sus brazos y comencé a llorar sobre su hombro, él me acariciaba el pelo tratando de consolarme, me ayudó a levantarme y me bajó el vestido, con un movimiento de varita lo arregló dejando la raja principal que se había resistido a su hechizo: "Bueno, así estás muy sexy" dijo sonriéndome.  
  
Yo le sonreí tristemente y él me dio la mano, me hablaba dulcemente, diciéndome palabras de ánimo, pero yo no escuchaba nada, entonces se paró y yo también: "¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?" dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, yo por primera vez me fijé en que Dave le había roto el labio, y tenía alguna magulladura por la cara. "Tienes sangre" dije como respuesta, él se encogió de hombros y asintió, pasándose el puño cerrado por el labio para retirarse la sangre que salía.  
  
Me quedé mirándole: "Gracias Draco", se volvió a fijar en mi y me dijo: "No ha sido nada" y giró la mirada para ver las aguas tranquilas del lago. Decidimos que nos pasaríamos por la fiesta para coger un par de cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
Cuando llegamos varios alumnos nos miraron curiosos, nos acercamos a la mesa de los refrescos cuando de repente pusieron una canción preciosa que ami me encantaba. Me paré y le miré, él como respuesta me llevó a la pista de baile, comenzamos a bailar ante algunas miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos que se iban dando cuenta de que Draco estaba bailando conmigo mientras Dave nos observaba molesto desde un asiento cercano a los refrescos, la gente reparó en que ambos estaban heridos como si hubiesen estado pegando.  
  
Pero yo cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, pegando mi frente con su cuello, él me agarraba delicadamente por la espalda y me deslizaba por la pista.  
  
"Venus" dijo cuando acabó la canción, abrí los ojos para mirarle, y me sorprendí de notar en su mirada un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento como. "Dime" dije susurrando, "Te quiero Venus" y me besó, tiernamente, dulcemente, le atraje hacia mí y le susurre al oído: "Yo también te quiero Draco".  
  
Llegamos a nuestra Sala Común, algunos alumnos estaban tirados en la salita totalmente borrachos, las habitaciones eran un desbarajuste, no se sabía cuál era de chicos y cuál de chicas.  
  
Subí con Draco las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, y en el caminó me crucé con Taylor y Ariadna que estaban liándose en un rinconcito de la escalera. Ariadna me saludó efusivamente, tenía colores en los mofletes por lo que deduje que estaba un poco bebida, Taylor por el contrario se sobresaltó al verme con Draco y que éste estaba lleno de magulladuras, le dije que mañana le contaría y seguí subiendo seguida de Draco.  
  
Llegamos a mi cuarto, de la cama de Sylvia salía un ronquido masculino, Elizabeth estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de otra de las alumnas con las que compartía cuarto, yo aguanté la risa al ver esa imagen.  
  
Draco miró sonriendo a todos lados "Joder, como están todos! Y se rió por lo bajo. Llegamos a mi cama y antes de entrar nos miramos, él me besó y yo le dejé pasar.  
  
Tumbados y mirándonos comenzamos a acariciarnos cariñosamente, mientras nos desvestíamos lentamente y observábamos nuestros cuerpos desnudos.  
  
Me acerqué y le besé las magulladuras de la cara, para terminar besándole la herida del labio que ya había dejado de sangrar, él me devolvió el beso y entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos.  
  
Se puso sobre mí y mientras me miraba a los ojos me hizo suya, cerré los ojos y al abrirlo vi los suyos mirándome con ese sentimiento de antes, con amor, "Te quiero" dijo mientras se movía.  
  
Hicimos el amor durante horas hasta que al final caímos rendidos, él se echó al lado mío y yo colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo le dije que le quería, así nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y habiéndonos demostrado nuestro amor. 


	9. Contestación a los Reviews

**CONTESTACI"N A LOS REVIEWS**

**Primero de todo os quiero invitar a todos los que hayáis leído este fic y lo hayáis disfrutado a que leáis mi segundo fic de este estilo cuyo protagonista es Sirius Black, y la historia se desarrolla en la época de los Merodeadores, más exactamente en el último año, ese fic tiene más trama que este, espero que lo disfrutéis! **

**Segundo: MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO ESTE FIC Y POR HABERME DEJADO ALGÚN REVIEW! **

**Isabo****-Black:** Desenlace inesperado y maravilloso?? Jeje que bien!! Muchas gracias por decir ke soy una excelente escritora. Bien, si Taylor encontró a Ariadna, Dave se quedó solito por cerdito jeje, y Dave y Venus MmM amor amor y amor jaja. Se que este capítulo no fue sexo por sexo, pero también el sexo con amor es maravilloso, y Venus lo encontró con Draco jeje. Jaja con respecto a lo de problemas, drogas, bebidas, bueno jeje eso es normal en cualquier fiesta, no iba a ser menos en Hogwarts, y ya vimos que acabaron todos con una chuza (borrachera) bien fina jeje. Por supuesto que el fic de Sirius será catalogado como R, más que nada, es que cualquiera que tuviese a Sirius cerca haría de las suyas, jeje, MmMmM que rico está ese hombre. Un Sirius/Lily?? No se no se, pero personajes inventados si, y muchos, ya que tampoco sabemos mucho sobre los personajes que habían en Hogwarts en esa época. Te avisaré con gusto de todos los fics que haga! Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, y me alegro de que te hayas entretenido con ella! Saludos!!!

**Silence****-messiah:** Muchas gracias! El próximo fic es sobre Sirius Black :-)

**FalconB****:** Jeje un poco deprisa si. Me alegro de que el último te haya gustado más que los anteriores. Ya empecé un fic nuevo, si te apetece leerlo y me dejas un review, yo encantada, es sobre Sirius Black.

**Black Darck Lady:** Si si, ya acabó jaja, pero habrá más! Ya he empezado el fic de Sirius, alomejor me da tiempo a subirlo hoy, jeje te aviso si así lo hago, para que lo leas la primera y no me mates jeje. Yo también noté que últimamente los reviews estaban defectuosos y cosas así, pero bueno, los errores de las páginas jeje. Sé que fue diferente, uy Draco, pero que mono que es!!! Y Dave menudo cerdo. Taylor se merecía ya algo bueno :-) Me alegro de que te gustase mi manera de representar el amor en este final. Jaja doparme con todos los fics que hago no, aunque uno lo hice un poco fumada, jaja, lo que pasa es que escribo rápido, porque tengo demasiada imaginación y en los momentos que menos me lo esperó se monta la película en mi cabeza y así tengo un nuevo capítulo, te sorprendería saber que este último cap, se me ocurrió al final de el examen de inglés que hice el día que lo subí jaja, en fin, que cabecita la mía. 

**Amemait****:** Me alegro de que te gustase este capítulo. Este fic acabó, lo que si sigo es una nueva historia sobre Sirius Black, que le tengo que subir ya el tercer capítulo.

**Shumara****:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya encantado! Jeje me halaga que te guste la forma en que trato las escenas sexuales jejeje.

**ChIk****-SoAd:** Me alegro mucho de que te gustase como quedó. Si fue tierno y lindo, con amor :-) Mi nuevo fic ya está arriba, va por el segundo capítulo y su protagonista es Sirius.

**HeRmI222****: **Me alegro de que te gustase! Y es cierto, hay muchos fics para leer, no hace falta leer uno que no te guste, hay muy buenos.

**Alym****: **Genial que lo hayas leído y te haya parecido fantástico! No tranquila, a mí no me afecta que una persona considere mi historia patética para eso hay otras y no tiene por qué "entretenerse" en leer la mía. Bueno más capítulos en este fic no habrá, pero estoy trabajando en un fic sobre Sirius, si t apetece leerlo, me encantaría que me dieses tu opinión.

**My Last Breath: **Aiba Ariadna! Jaja que canteo, eres mi personaje!! Jeje es broma, pues menuda coincidencia :-) Me alegro de que te gustase, y yo me pasaré a echarle un vistazo a tu fic con mucho gusto ;-) Uy Draco es taaannn mono jeje.

**Aracnea****: **Peli porno??? Weno… jeje. Yo no creo que sea una puta, las pivas también tenemos derecho de acostarnos con quien queramos. Y si se enamoró de Draco, está bien, ella encontró al chico que realmente le gustaba. Y con respecto a que hace lo que quiere sin importarle lo que los demás piensen, creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer todas, de hecho yo lo hago y me da igual lo que opinen. Me alegro de que lo hayas leído.

**mayumi****(): **Jajaja, sé que el final fue demasiado… romatiquillo, bonito… jaja es mi debilidad, suelo hacer derrepente un final en el que son felices y comen perdices jaja también depende del día que tenga, y creo qe ese día estaba feliz jaja, y montárselo después de que la intentasen violar? Bueno… quien se puede negar a Draco jajaja. Iei me alegro de que te gustasen mis personajes jaja, espero que leas más cosas mías. Saludos!!!

**Amemait****: **Jajaja vale, si hago una orgía te la dedicaré con gusto jeje. Dime que quieres que ponga en algún fic mío sobre ti y yo te meto encantada :-) Jeje al menos me alegro de que haya gente que lea mis historias, eso me pone feliz jaja. Ostras, una historia de ella el año que viene? Jajaja realmente no se me había ocurrido, pues si me viene la inspiración la hago ;-)

**Iraty**** Rowling: **Buena, me alegro de que hayas leído algo mío, y que bien empezar con el primer fic que publiqué de este estilo jeje. Bueno puede que comprendas mejor a tu amiga, y me alegro entonces, Venus es como yo.. hay veces que muchas de nosotras hacemos las cosas sin pensar, solo para disfrutar o para olvidar… yo pensé que había encontrado a mi "Draco" y todo fue una mentira, y esas cosas marcan y te hacen ser un poco más… digamos hacer cosas como las que hace Venus. Bueno habla con tu amiga, seguro que la entenderás! Suerte!!!

**mtk****(): **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y bueno… jeje leer por curiosidad, siempre se encuentra algo nuevo. Si bueno, es real, esas cosas pasan. Y por lo de Afrodita/Venus…. Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo jeje. Saludos, y lee algo más mío si quieres.


	10. Contestación especial

**CONTESTACIÓN ESPECIAL**

**Thuringwethil****: **

1.- Si es tan patética no entiendo porque la has acabado de leer.

2.- (Contiene SEXO) esos es lo que pone, y de eso va, si no querías ver sexo continuo sigo sin entender porque la has leído.

3.- Si eres una puritana y no te gusta el sexo o "asquerosidades" como tú llamas, no me importa.

4.- No me intento comparar con otras personas que escriben aquí, simplemente escribo porque me da la gana, no para hacer el mejor lemon.

5.- No hija, las orgías no me van, todavía no he escrito una de esas, ¿quieres que te dedique una?

6.- En MI historia, Draco deja aparte su orgullo porque me sale de las narices.

7.- Y ya hablando en serio, ¿por qué un personaje se merece que le violen? 

8.- ¿Por qué esa manía con "zorra", "prostituta"? no sé si tu tendrás algún complejo, pero la verdad es que hablando ahora sobre la realidad, de puta no tiene nada, porque para empezar puta es la que cobra y para seguir, la gente se puede follar a quien le salga del coño, y si a esa le apetecía tirarse a medio colegio, bien por ella, que lo disfrutó.

9.- Y si no te gusta Taylor por que soportaba a esa chica, tú misma, no lo cree para que te complaciera.

10.- No te disculpes por ser sincera, no entiendo por qué tratas de disculparte por eso, si es tu mejor forma de expresarte felicidades querida.

Y por último, muchas gracias por haber leído la historia y haber opinado.


End file.
